Reading is Fundamental
by D.R. Fullwood
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive are now in the present era of 2009 living among the humans by Ciel's orders due to the fact the underworld was boring after being there for centuries. Sebastian finds on accident the Supernatural book series and now he and Ciel both question the lengths these "people" would go to be some fictional being.


"Sebastian, what is it you are reading?" The black butler, now fashioning off casual clothing of dark jeans and a white button-up with the neck freely exposed, looked up from his glasses lying perfectly on the bridge of his nose. His red eyes staring at his young master, who was perched on the foot of the king-sized bed of the hotel. "Just a mere read," he said simply in his still fluent English accent. The younger lad rolled his own red pair of eyes. "That's very descriptive..." he muttered sarcastically. Sebastian only smiled in response. Even as a demon he was still pure. Such a shame he could never taste that once soul within the Phanthomhive boy. "I'm not entirely certain as to what is even happening in the book," he said honestly. "From what I have gathered there are two brothers hunting demons, ghosts and many more of our supernatural kind. There's even an Angel in the mix of it all, but he is more of a betrayal to his kind."

Ciel wiggled his nose a bit, "Sounds like rubbish if you asked me," he said dry and stood up from the bed and walked over. Sebastian lowered the book, but Ciel had grabbed it and filed through it, yet keeping his thumb on Sebastian's page. "Hunters of the supernatural, you say? Where does that sound familiar..." He mumbled. Sebastian smiled a bit more, "If it isn't supernatural beings it's something supernatural whether it be an object or companion." Ciel shook his head, "My once line of business was never this dramatic. These men are imbeciles. They're arguing more than they are helping the other. It's stupid." He handed the book back to the other demon and looked out the window through the sheer curtains. Sebastian took the book once more and went back to his page. "Family is family, my Lord. Surely they are being siblings." He excused and brought the book back to his face where he continued to read silently. "It isn't as though we have much more to do," he finally said after a few moments of silence. Ciel's eyelids dropped a bit as his shoulders slouch, "True, but you could spend your time on more valuable things than indulging in a book."  
"Books are the key to all knowledge. So many different stories, different forms of writing – it's fascinating. Although, this Carter Edlund isn't much of a writer with how he pieces everything together. If the idea wasn't so intriguing and humorous then I wouldn't waste my time reading them."  
"His writing is piss-poor, that's for sure..." Ciel agreed dry.

Another round of silence infused within the hotel and Sebastian once more was the one speaking. His red eyes went to his young master, "Perhaps now would be the best suited time to do laundry. It'd get you out of this stuffy room." Ciel slanted his eyes a bit as he looked over to Sebastian. "As long as you keep those rubbish paperbacks here." Sebastian smiled as he folded a corner to mark his place and settled it on the table near the chair he was seated in. "Of course, my young Lord." Ciel waited for Sebastian to gather the laundry bag and carried it over his shoulder. The laundry mat wasn't far from the hotel. It was humorous to Sebastian that his Master had decided to try and live like normal beings. Odd since most of Sebastian's professionalism as a Butler was gone for the majority. He much preferred remaining in the underworld, but his Master grew tired of the scene. True, after centuries it could get rather boring. He had to secretly admit, he enjoyed this little charade.

Pushing the glass door open, Ciel walked in first and Sebastian was quick to follow. They claimed a washer and Sebastian quickly went to work while Ciel looked around the less than crowded store. He did, however, arch a brow when he overheard a male voice.

"I'm reading about myself in a laundry mat about reading about myself in a laundry mat. My head hurts..."

He turned his head to see two men not far from them with the same paperback copy of that garbage of a story Sebastian had back at the hotel. Ciel recalled stumbling over something along those lines during his skim. "Sebastian," Ciel addressed. "Sir?" The demon butler stopped what he was doing, keeping the shirt in his hands as he looked down to his young Lord. "That man over there," he said and pointed to the man a couple washers down. "He has the very same book you had," he said. "And he's..."

"Wait, you think I'm a dick?!"

What the devil?! Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian arched a brow. "They sound very similar to those Sam and Dean characters in the book. Honestly the lengths these humans go into being a fictional being is depressing." He went back to loading the washer and put the coins in the slot to start it. "If those two keep it up then they'll likely be unable to see the line of reality and not." He listened more into the conversation and sighed. "Such a pity, I think they are too far gone to be helped." By this time Ciel had composed himself and looked up to Sebastian, "I swear if you decide to try and pull something like that on me I will order you to kill yourself." He said spitefully. Sebastian chuckled and bowed with his hand over his heart. "I am perfectly content with being Sebastian Michaelis, my good sir. Being your eternal Butler is what I am able to do best."


End file.
